Merthur Lemon
by LovelyOblivian13
Summary: The title explains everything. This is my first attempt at a lemon. I did this to prove I could. Rated M. I own nothing at all!


Merlin was performing his usual tasks of tidying Arthur's chambers while Arthur trained the new members of the army. He knew that in a few moments his sire would come barreling through his door and demand that Merlin strip of his armour and draw him a steaming hot bath. Merlin sighed, thinking to himself.

'Prat…'

And just as he predicted, Arthur came barreling into his chambers.

"Merlin, I need my armour removed, a bath prepared, my armour polished and cleaned for tomorrow. Understand?" Arthur stood with his arms at his sides. Waiting patiently for Merlin to begin.

"Would you like me to start your bath before removing your armour?" Merlin asked.

"Get my bath ready. "

Merlin slipped into Arthur's bathing quarters, heating Arthur's bathwater. He then came out and began to remove Arthur's armour, remaining silent.

"Merlin, is something bothering you? You're awfully quiet." Arthur asked.

"Nothing. Just.. Thinking." Merlin said, taking off his breastplate.

"Well, I can see that. You seem distracted." Arthur remarked, tipping the young warlock's chin toward him. "What's wrong Merlin?"

Merlin looks into the prince's deep blue eyes. "Well.. It's nothing important."

"Liar." Arthur smirked, "Tell me."

"It's just.. I've been thinking and.."

"It's about a girl isn't it?"

"What! No! Why would you think that?" Merlin said, blushing.

Arthur smiled wide, "Good. Making sure you aren't swinging the other way on me."

Merlin blushed more and pushed away from Arthur. He set the armour he was holding on the bench behind him, "I knew you wouldn't understand." Merlin huffed as he started polishing the breastplate.

"Oh Merlin, you know I was kidding around." Arthur came up behind him and hugged around his waist. "Tell me what's wrong, love."

Merlin sighed. "It's been a long time since we've actually… spent the night together."

"That's all?"

"What do you mean that's all?" Merlin turned in Arthur's arms, facing him. "You truly don't take this seriously! You're such a prat! You hear me?"

Arthur sees that Merlin's sky blue eyes tearing up, "Oh, Merlin. I didn't mean to make you upset!" He wraps his arms tightly around his lover. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not, you only wish to tease me and mock my feelings." Merlin felt the warm tear slide down his cheek.

Arthur decided to shut his manservant up the way he absolutely loved. He kissed him. "Merlin, you're such a fool."

Merlin just stared at the cocky prince as he leaned in to kiss him again. Arthur smiled hearing Merlin moan against his mouth, his little whimpers and trembles made Arthur all the more horny. "Merlin.. Strip off my armour."

Merlin met his sire's eyes as he began to obey. "Yes sire"

As Merlin began to remove Arthur's final pieces of chain mail, he noticed Arthur's arousal. As if following an unspoken command, Merlin slowly began to stroke Arthur through his cloth pants. Arthur moaned excitedly, "M-Merlin~" he moaned.

"Yes sire?" He pressed against Arthur's erection teasingly.

"You're teasing again, I hate when you tease me. Come on, get to what you know you want to do." Arthur commanded, his voice in a seductive tone.

Merlin smiled, removing the rest of Arthur's clothing. "Well, good to see its still as big as before" He licked up his sire's erection.

"Ahh.. Ah Merlin." Arthur moaned.

"Sir, must we go through this? I feel a little left out." Merlin looked up with puppy dog eyes.

"Very well, strip down. But, leave the scarf on~" He said in a sing song voice.

Merlin wasted no time in removing all but scarf, he laid on Arthur's bed letting himself be open to Arthur's desires. Arthur moved toward Merlin, like a hunter stalking his prey, his beast-like demeanor made Merlin's body shiver with delight. Arthur trailed his tongue up Merlin's narrow chest to his neck, leaving bite marks as he goes. "Your skin's delicious as always."

Merlin could only moan in response. Shivering with pleasure, he slid his hands into Arthur's tawny hair. Arthur let out a growl as Merlin tugged his hair.

"Merlin you horn dog. You must really want this?" Arthur asked, grinding against Merlin's erection and making him moan. Merlin stared up at him with a look that said 'no shit'.

Arthur prodded his manservant's tight hole with his cock, slowly slipping inside, "So tight. Ahh."

Merlin moaned in pleasure as his lover thrusted into him, kissing up and down his neck. Merlin dug his fingernails into Arthur's back, making Arthur moan as well. He began to thrust faster, their moans getting louder and louder.

"A-Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed as he came, his warm cum spurting onto Arthur's waist.

"Tsk, tsk Merlin. Finishing before your sire?" Arthur thrust a little more before cumming inside of Merlin, "Ahh."

Arthur pulled himself from Merlin's hole, and lay beside him. He watched as his servant slowly fell asleep. "Rest well, Merlin."


End file.
